


Valentine's with Saeyoung(707)

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Saeyoung's Valentine's Game. I got the dark chocolate ending. Find out what Saeyoung has planned for his girlfriend (Aya)Sexual Content
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Valentine's with Saeyoung(707)

( _Very smutty, adult content, explicit)_

_ Based off of 707 Dark chocolate valentines ending. Characters belong to  _ _ Cheritz _ _.  _

I feel Saeyoung's warm breath against the side of my neck as he slowly draws down the zipper on the back of my dress. Goosebumbs break out along my skin and I can feel my breasts grow heavy and my nipples harden against the fabric of my lace bra.

_"Tear up everything inside my mind. Do as you please_ _Saeyoung_ _."_ My voice is hoarse with need. My skin tingling from the feel of Saeyoung's hands making their way down the line of my back.

" _Ive_ _been waiting for you to say that. I can be that man whenever you need me to. The defense mechanism that people develop, the stimulation, the fears, the anxieties, the pleasure,...I have all the data. I want to know how you react, whether you enjoy the fear, or burst into tears. Whatever you do, I will adore you. Show me everything you are. Im going to test all the hypothesis I set. You have no idea how stimulating they are."_ Saeyoung whispers into my ear, moving hair off my neck he brings his head closer before trailing his lips over the nape of my neck.

I feel his wet tongue drawing a line to my shoulder before he sets his teeth into the sensitive skin, and then sucks the skin into his mouth. My breaths start to come faster, and a soft moan leaves my mouth.  
Saeyoung chuckles darkly, as he slowly draws the sides of my dress down my arms before letting it pool on the floor at my feet. He backs up to take in the sight of me standing in my lace underset and the thigh highs that I wore with my dress. His eyes grow dark with need, and he slowly removes his shirt, never removing his eyes from me. Saeyoung is buit in a way that people wouldn't believe considering his diet. His body is hard, displaying muscles, when he moves the line of his muscles and skin draw my attention with their movement and my mouth starts to water thinking of running my tongue along the muscle that disappear into his pants. I know Ive been caught staring from the smirk that has developed on his face.  
" _Naughty kitty, this is my game today. No thinking about things until I give you permission to do so. Im going to hack into your most inner thoughts and bring out the things you never thought you wanted done to you today. Pleasure, pain, lets see where the line is crossed today. Ill let you discover a whole new game."_ He walks closer to me and his face becomes serious.

_"Close your eyes, and lift your arms above your head_."

I see Saeyoung pull a couple pieces of fabric from his back pocket. 

" _Trust me"_

_"Always"_ I whisper before closing my eyes and lifting my arms above my head.

I feel Saeyoung's body heat as he steps closer, and the breath in my chest hitches, and my nipples tighten further. I know he hears me by the chuckle that escapes him. I feel soft fabric trail across the line of my stomach, and my eyes open.

" _No peaking naughty girl"_ Saeyoung says before reaching down and pinching my hard nipple through the fabric of my bra. I moan loudly, a tightening in my stomach happens, and moisture starts to pool in the V between my legs.

Saeyoung wraps the soft fabric around my eyes. He draws his hands up my sides, his fingers trailing up the side of my stomach, a trail of fabric following the path as I feel him slowly wrap the fabric around my wrists.

" _Mmmm_ _...Baby you have no idea how fucking sweet you look. Like the sexiest damn present_ _I've_ _ever seen. I can see how your body is trembling, waiting for my next move to happen. Your sight is cut off and you have no clue what part of your body I am going to touch next. Where will I touch you, where do you want me, how am I going to make you squirm. Will it be gentle, or will I fuck you how ever I want?"_

Saeyoung's body is flush against mine, and I feel him backing me up until my body touches the wall behind me.  
 _"What should I taste first? Maybe your neck, or this mouth that will be screaming out my name as I drive myself into you? Ill let you pick this time,"_

" _Please kiss me, I want to taste you_ _Saeyoung_ _"_

_"Good choice, kitten"_ Saeyoung says before smashing his mouth into mine. His tongue pushes its way into my mouth and he claims it in a way he hasn't before. Our teeth click, before I feel him bite onto my lower lip before drawing it into my mouth.  
Saeyoung's hands play along my skin before I feel his fingers work at the front clasp of my bra. I feel the air hit my bare breast, as I feel Saeyoung's mouth work down my neck. His large hands cup both breasts and I feel him as he rolls both of my hardened nipples between his fingers. His hair tickles the skin of my chest and he suddenly latches onto one of nipples, swirling his hot tongue around it before drawing it between his teeth and biting down. My body bucks, and my legs start to lose strength. I would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Saeyoung holding my body up.

Saeyoung wraps his arms around me lifting me up and I instantly wrap my legs around him. His hands grab ahold of my ass, hard enough that I know I will have his hands imprinted onto my ass cheek tomorrow. My core presses against the hard muscle of his stomach and I know he can feel all the wetness that has gathered there. He shifts my body lower, and I suddenly feel his hard length against the core of my body and roughly grinds himself into me. I can feel the zipper of his jeans, and his hard cock underneath. I latch my still tied wrists around his neck, even with the blind fold on I can feel where his neck is and latch my mouth over his skin. I feel Saeyoung grows harder against me, as he carries me somewhere in the house. I grab onto the back of his hair, working my fingers through the soft curls before pulling his hair and setting my own teeth into his neck. Saeyoung jerks roughly, and I lick the area I just bit.

_"Just wait for the payback for that. Since you like using that mouth so much what should I do with it?"_ Saeyoung says before I feel myself go weightless as Im tossed into the air. I feel my body hit something soft and a bounce slightly. This doesn't feel like Saeyoung's bed and I'm momentarily confused about where I am.

_"Feel good? Its another surprise for your valentines day._ _You'll_ _be seeing a lot of it tonight"_

What ever Im laying on dips lower as I feel Saeyoung crawl his way up my body. He brings my arms above my neck and I feel him as he secures my hands to something above my head. I feel his weight shift again and hear him as he stands up. I can hear the sound of fabric hitting the floor, and the sound of a zipper being drawn. The bed dips again, and I feel Saeyoung's hands feeling their way up my legs before his fingers latch onto the sides of my underwear pealing them down my legs.

_"You cant imagine all the thoughts going through my head right now. All the ways Im imagining to make you writhe, I want these legs wrapped around my face as I taste your sweet pussy."_ Saeyoung purrs before I suddenly feel his warm breath against the my wetness.

Saeyoung uses his hands to spread apart my thighs and my body starts to wiggle, almost trying to escape from the pleasure I know is to come.

_"Stop moving around, Ill have to punish you if you keep moving without my permission."_ Saeyoung bites into my inner thigh roughly and my body moves automatically my back bowing upwards. He lifts my body up further slightly turning me so my ass is facing him. Suddenly I feel a palm smack into my ass and I yelp. Saeyoung's never spanked me before, and I hate to admit it, its fucking hot.

"I _told you Id punish you if you moved without my permission. Hold still or Ill have to smack your ass again"_

He twists my body back forward and pushes my legs up in the air. I can feel it as he places my legs up on his shoulders before bring his mouth down and latching onto my clit. I scream, and buck my hips and Saeyoung grabs ahold of my hips in a bruising grip before I feel him smack my ass again.

" _Hold still"_ I feel his voice vibrate against my clit and he runs his teeth lightly over my sensitive flesh. His tongue drives into me and all I can do is scream and moan.

" _Saeyoung_ _,_ _Sae_ _....young....Oh God....stop stop STOP_!" I scream, and moan as I feel his fingers push their way inside thrusting hard while he sucks onto my clit.

_"Oh God...._ _MMMMmmm_ " I come hard and feel myself clench around his fingers. Instead of stopping he thrusts his fingers faster and bites down on my clit sending me into another orgasm that has my back bowing and my body shaking with after shocks.

Im still whimpering from my mind blowing orgasm when I feel Saeyoungs weight shift again off the bed and hear the sound of a drawer opening. Something soft playing across my skin before Saeyoung lifts me up and turns me over. His hand goes under my body and he shifts me onto my knees with my ass in the air. I hears a clicking noise and something wet runs down in inside of my ass.

" _Whaaa_ _?"_ I ask as I feel something cold and wet pressing into my ass. I shake my ass and feel something soft running down the middle of my legs. It feels like there is a small plug inside me, as I move so does the softness that is running down my legs.

" _Saeyoung_ _, did you just put a tail inside m_ e?" I ask, slightly embarrassed imagining a tail hanging out of my ass and Saeyoung looking at my hole. I feel my face and body going scarlet.

_"I got something to put on your head too."_ He says, his voice is rough, and he turns my body back onto my back and I feel a headband being placed on my head.

_"Oh God, I knew you would be fucking sexy looking like a cat, naked and spread across my bed with a tail inside you. I feel like I could come just from the visual. Im so fucking hard right now my dick feels like it going to explode its almost painful. How should I punish this mouth though for its_ _naughtyness_ _."_

Saeyoung crawls back up my body and I feel his nakedness as he straddles my chest. His finger presses against my lips and I automatically open my mouth sucking his finger inside and wrapping my tongue around it. His other hand grabs the bottom of my chin before removing the finger and I feel something hard and soft pressing against the opening of my mouth. My tongue darts out and it touches the tip of Saeyoung's dick. He is already wet on his tip and I making a humming noise in the back of my throat as he pushes his dick inside my mouth. My tongue wraps around him as he thrusts himself inside my mouth going deeper to the point its almost painful. His hands grab ahold of my head his hand fisting my hair as he controls the movement and depth that he enters my mouth, thrusting over and over. I feel my eyes start to water at the intrusion but this is so fucking hot I cant control my actions and my hips are moving wanting something to rub myself on. Saeyoungs speed picks up and his dick starts to twitch inside my mouth and I know he is about to lose it.

_" I told you Id punish this mouth. Everytime I see it I imagine it wrapped around my cock. Fuck baby, Im about to come already. Im going to fill up this mouth with my come and watch you swallow it all."_  
 _"fuck, fuck FUCK!"_ He shouts as I feel his body still as he shoots inside my mouth and I taste the bitter saltiness coat the inside of my mouth. He pulls out of my mouth with a pop and I swallow his release.

He is still straddling my chest when I feel his hand reach up and pull the blind fold off my face.

I look up at Saeyoung straddling me, his face is flushed and he is breathing hard. His body is taunt and he is keeping himself from putting any weight on me.

_"I need to fuck you now. But I need to look into those eyes that reflect only me, I need to see them feel with need and glaze over from the pleasure Im going to drive into you. Im going to fuck you in any way I want, for however long I want. I want to fill you up, spill myself inside you, make it so that you will only ever want me. Want me as much as I want you."_

He says this as he moves himself back down my body. He turns me back over pulling my ass back up in the air. Saeyoung uses the tail and runs it up my back. His other hand reaches between my legs drawing my moistness along my clit and driving his fingers inside me.

I look over my shoulder and see Saeyoung stroking himself.

_"Do you want this? Tell me, Im giving you permission. Tell me you want my cock, tell me where you want it. Tell me you want me to fuck you, make you scream."_  
 _"Fuck me! Put your dick inside me! Do it hard, I want it. Please_ _Saeyoung_ _I need it!"_ Im almost screaming, I need him now. I want him to fuck me so hard I wont be able to move tomorrow without thinking about his cock inside me.

_"Good Kitty_ " He says before slamming his dick inside me. I moan loudly screaming his name. His hand roughly grabs the back of my hair at the nape and he unties my hands. He draws me closer, thrusting inside me in a bruising possession. Skin against skin slapping and both of our moans becoming louder and louder. My body breaks out in a sweat as I feel pleasure building inside me. Saeyoung is moaning my name over and over and he somehows picks up his speed. My moans are incoherent and pleasure and a slight pain is starting to fog my brain. Saeyoung reaches around me slipping his fingers between my legs and he pinches my clit. Hard. I scream as Im thrown into the hardest orgasm Ive ever had, followed closely by another as he keeps thrusting inside me.

_"SHIT! Im going to fucking come. Take it!"_ Saeyoung goes faster before he stills and he spills inside me and I have another orgasm from feeling him come inside me.

We both collapse onto the bed breathing heavily. Saeyoung turns me back over and lays down between my legs. Putting his head between my breasts.

_"Fuck baby, best fucking Valentines Day ever"_

Saeyoung says as he looks up at me. His face is red and he is still breathing hard. Strands of his curly red hair is sticking to his forehead.

_"I love you_ " I say as I look down at him. _"When can we play this again. Best fucking game ever"_ I say as I grin at him. 

He grins _"Wanna go again?"_  
********


End file.
